


Five things Vala would miss about Earth if she left

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/"><b>sg1_five_things</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things Vala would miss about Earth if she left

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/)

1\. The cuisine.

Variety of climates and cultures leads to more kinds of foods than she could properly appreciate in a lifetime. As if that were not enough, a trip to a country fair taught Vala that all Tau'ri food can be deep-fried or dipped in chocolate. She's not sure why Daniel despairs of this fact; she considers it the ultimate example of Tau'ri wisdom.

__   
__

2\. The Tau'ri policemen.

There's something immensely satisfying in knowing that she has, as Cameron calls it, a "get out of jail free" card, and can flirt and pester the police as much as she likes without the distraction of planning a getaway. Their uniforms are much sexier than those worn by most law enforcement agents across the galaxy, too.

__   
__

3\. Days spent at the spa.

She hasn't enjoyed that kind of pampering in a long time, and on Earth all it costs it a small amount of cash (usually taken care of by Sam, who knows the paperwork magic to get reimbursed by the SGC, anyway). She finds, not surprisingly, that massages and saunas are far more enjoyable and relaxing when they don't stem from the alien possession and murder and enslavement.

__   
__

4\. The Tau'ri attitude that because something hasn't happened yet, it isn't going to happen at all.

It's a foolish attitude, even more so among the SGC personnel, who have every reason in the galaxy to believe otherwise but can't quite kick the habit. It makes it so much easier for her to sneak around where she shouldn't, get into things not meant for her, and surprise her friends in both kind and mischievous ways.

__   
__

5\. Christmas.

All planets have their own important festivals, religious or secular, but after hearing about "Christmas" a few times on television and around base, she gets curious about the particulars.

Daniel is the best bet for asking questions; he's less likely to make up answers than Cameron Mitchell, has more experience explaining cultural matters to the uninitiated than Sam, and doesn't try to phrase his answers in the fewest words possible, as Teal'c does. However, after a lecture on Christianity and the Winter Solstice expands to cover Judaism, Islam, and several other world religions, Saint Nicholas of Myra, and the rise of commercialism, there's still one important question that he hasn't answered.

"Yes, but when do I get my presents?" Vala demands, to Cameron's amusement.

"Sounds like Vala's got the gist of it," he laughs, even as Daniel glares at him. "Come on, Jackson, you can't really explain Christmas, you gotta show it to someone."

She thinks, after they have gotten the chance to show her, that it's something truly special, and wonderful even without – well, for reason other than just – the presents.


End file.
